Another Galaxy
by DeborahSloane
Summary: Another Galaxy, another life. D/V. AU Beachhead. First AU story. Enjoy.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just using the transcript I found online as a basis for this.**

**Prologue**

She knew what she had to do. She had to save them all and this galaxy. Sure, maybe they didn't appreciate her. Maybe she hadn't gotten the best reputation with them, but they didn't deserve to die. And of course they wouldn't _listen to her_. She was about to pull the lever to send her to the cargo ship when she heard a voice from behind her. "Vala."

She whipped around, "There's no time, Daniel."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving you." She said, pulling the lever and jumping into the center as the rings came down and she dematerialized.

She jumped to the controls right away, not long after Daniel appeared in the rings. "I want to help."

She stared at him for half a second before saying, "Fine, but I'm flying this ship!"

After rushed instructions to the Prometheus they were ready to ring back to the Prometheus. They jumped in the rings and the bright flash that followed knocked them unconscious.

**I know it's short, but it's just the prologue! Reviews are lovely! **

**Deborah Sloane **


	2. Excuse me?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The bright light against her closed eyelids seemed almost too much to bear. Rolling onto her stomach to block the fierce light from penetrating her closed lids, she was acutely aware of how sore she was all over. She heard a soft rustling noise in the room but didn't dare open her eyes to see what it was. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and a deep voice she didn't recognize say, "Please, stay calm. You are in a safe place. Just rest."

_Like I would do anything else, _Vala thought. She couldn't understand why her whole body hurt or why her eyes were so light sensitive. She mumbled a, 'Who are you' which she was not quite sure was understood.

"Excuse me?" He—still unannounced— asked.

"Who. Are. You?" She asked slowly, making sure each word was forced out.

"I am Tomin of Ver Isca." He explained.

She squinted her eyes open and looked over in his direction.

"Please, rest yourself. Your husband has not yet awaken." He informed her.

"My _what_?" She questioned, quite confused. The gears inside her head worked quickly, trying to work out what this "Tomin of Ver Isca" meant.

"Your husband. I found you both and brought you here to recover. That was two days ago. He has not yet woken, but I shall alert you when he does."

"But I— he—we're not—" Then a smile settled over her features. "Yes, alert me when my _husband _wakes up." Before settling down to get some more sleep, hoping to get rid of some of this soreness.

**I know it's short, but I wanted to update. I'm kind of out of creative juices right now. I just finished off a very stressful weekend! Enjoy the update! Reviews/suggestions are wonderful! If you have criticism, please be gentle! **

**Much love and cookies! ;) **

**Deborah Sloane**


	3. Wakey Wakey

The thumping in his head was dieing down and he felt a lot better than he had the first time he woke up. When he first woke up he couldn't even open his eyes. Now he could open his eyes and even sit up. He slowly pushed himself from his sitting position and glanced around the room. Everything was fuzzy. He wondered if it was related to his pounding head or if it was simply because he was not wearing his glasses. Decide it was probably a mixture of both, he squinted to see where he was.

The room seemed to be that of a bed room. It seemed very similar to a place he had been to before while occupying someone else's body when he was in the Ori galaxy, but surely he wasn't... He was drawn out of his thoughts by a loud yawn and felt someone roll over and lean on him. He looked down to see the one woman who could stop his heart. "Vala." he said sternly, pushing her away slightly and pulling away in the other direction, get out of bed, and standing up to stare at her. (The pain that shot through his body seemed to be the consequence for his quick action.)

"What?" She questioned, opening her eyes drearily. "You're finally awake?"

"Yes I'm awake, what are you doing?" He asked her.

"Sleeping, Daniel."

"I mean what are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Well, this isn't your room, now is it? I have about as much right to this room as you do." She rolled onto her stomach and put her hands under her chin, looking up at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I've had better days." He said, venturing over to the window, stumbling over an inanimate object on his way. He wasn't sure what it was, for he still could not really see. He looked out the window and back at her, "What happened?"

She yawned and stretched her arms out, pulling herself into a sitting position. "I don't know, but I'm sore all over." She said, pulling herself from the bed. She heard voices somewhere from below and said, "There is a man, he must have brought us here. I'm still uncertain about what happened. I woke up earlier this morning but couldn't see because my eyes must have been sensitive to the light, I suppose." She was about to add something when he cut her off.

"Same with me." Then he paused. "Do you feel well enough to venture downstairs? I think we should find out what's going on."  
"I agree. Investigation is my strong point!" She said, jumping from the bed only to stop shot once she was standing. She felt like the room was spinning around her. When it finally stop, she pasted on her 100-watt grin and made her way to the door.

He followed her, though she had to lead him so he wouldn't trip, a task she seemed to find _way _too enjoyable!

When the reached the bottom of the staircase, Tomin said, "It is good to see you have awoken. Would you care for a meal?" He questioned.

Daniel looked hesitantly at Vala, but she jumped right in, "That would be lovely! You are so kind. Where should we sit? Ah, here? Good!" She said, pushing Daniel into a chair and pulling one up next to him, a little too closely. She linked arms with his as Tomin was serving them, but he pulled his away. She didn't seem to care, and gratefully accepted the meal.

As they began eating, Tomin pulled out a chair and sat across from them. "Where are you from?" He questioned, slowly.

"We are from a planet called earth. We aren't exactly sure how we ended up here..." Daniel began.

"I found you both in the towns center. There was this bright flash and then you both appeared. You were unresponsive. No one was sure what to do so I offered to take care of you and house you until you woke up. The Ori must have sent you both here as some sort of test--"

"I assure you, we weren't sent by the Ori. The last thing we remember is being in a-a ship. There was this explosion, we were trying to make it back to another ship, but we must have ended up jumping here..."

Tomin was silent.

"Look, I'm sorry if you thought this was some sort of test. It clearly was not, and now we need to get home. Can you help us?"

"Get home? How shall I get you to another planet? Only the Ori could do that. You must consult--"

"There will be no consulting the Ori!" Vala said firmly.

"Then I am afraid you must stay here. We can find a home for you both."

"Home_s_" Daniel replied.

Tomin looked confused, "Homes? Why should you need more than one home? Do you intend to live in a different house than that of your wife?" He questioned.

Daniel looked stunned, "W-w-wife? We aren't--"

"He's still a little deluded, I'm afraid. We're... just married, actually. He doesn't quite remember. Isn't that right, darling?" She asked, taking his hand.

He shot her a glare, and then turned back to Tomin with a smile and said, "Ah, yes, I remember now. How foolish of me! Yes, we should only need one house." He finished.

Satisfied, Tomin got up and began clearing the dishes. Daniel glared at Vala.

"What?" She asked innocently, with one of her innocent grins finding its way to her lips.


	4. Blending In

Disclaimer: I do not own this, as much as I wish I did, I do not. Oh, and sorry about not writing that last time and not putting any comments down! I really do enjoy reviews! Thanks if you reviewed! Inspiration, ideas and suggestions are LOVED!

"Why did you tell him that?" Daniel demanded later when they were in 'their room' that night.

"I couldn't think of anything else." She said, innocently. "We are from another world, what does it matter if we're married or not. No one will know!"

"Oh, you don't think they'll notice that we—"

"That we what? Argue? Constantly? Oh come on, all couples do that. We can work around it!" She said. She was sitting on the edge of the bed while he passed back and fourth in front of her.

"We are not a couple." He declared. "Just so we get that clear. We are _not _married. We may have to act like it now, but we are not going to when we're alone, do you get that?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said. "It's not that important!" She replied.

"Sure Vala, sure." He replied. "How is it not important?"

"You act like this is something we can't work around!"

"Tomin will think we are dishonest if we tell him!" Daniel replied. "He won't trust us!"

"Since when have I cared about someone trusting me?" Vala shot back.

"Maybe _you _haven't, but unlike you I care about whether or not people trust me."

"And?"

"And if he doesn't trust us then we're likely to be thrown out of this hourse with no knolledge of the town we are in. Would you like that? Would you like to live on the streets?"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"No, not really. I don't want to do that. But I didn't think you would make such a big deal about this!"

"Look, it doesn't really bother me. I've had to pretend to be married to you before, I think I can handle it now."

Vala's grin slowly returned. "Then you aren't mad?"

He just gave her a look.

"A day on the town, then?" Vala questioned looping her arm through Daniels.

"We're observing, not shopping Vala."

"I never said we were."

"I never thought you would be so excited to just walk around town listening. We have to go with Tomin to prostration today, you do realize that don't you?"

"What? Why? It's SO boring. We went last time! We don't need to go this time!" She argued as the continued walking down the street.

"We have to try and blend in the best we can."

"Are we going to be able to get back to earth?"

"I don't know yet. We have to try."

"And if we don't get back to earth?" She seemed uncertain as the two of them walked down the street, arm in arm, waving to people who greeted them. "Well? You know there is that possibility."

"We'll just have to try and convince the people here that the Ori are false gods."

"The last time we tried that, if my memory serves me correctly, I was burned to death, which was not the most pleasant experience, I must say." She replied.

"Then we go back to blending in." He said, patting her hand.

She rolled her eyes dramatically, "I don't know about you, but I'm not very good at blending in."

Okay, so it was a tie over chapter. I'm still working on the plot for what I need to happen next. I looked up the transcript for 'Crusade' but it's all a jumbled mess and I'm not exactly sure what I am looking for! Oh, so hard! One of these days, I shall discover what I am looking for and give you a nice long, lengthy post! How does that sound? Reviews are like cookies. I eat them up.

**Deborah Sloane**


	5. Watched

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. For some of it I revised what was used in the 'Crusade' transcript. Most of it was my own imagination, however. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and by the way Seevis is the man who was in charge of Ver Isca and Denya is the girl who befriended Vala and was on her side and also I the underground! Hope you like this massive update! I know, I promised! **

"Daniel.." His name, whispered in the darkness. He had grown closer to her than he thought he ever would. They were forced to grow close to each other. Tomin had found them a home and they had been trying to fit in as best they could. After the first month there they had almost given up hope of getting back home. They were sure there would be no one to help them. The only advice they got was to consult the Ori. Though she annoyed him to death, she wasn't as bad as when he first met her. She had stopped stealing everything she laid eyes on, and he manipulating had been lessened. HE wasn't sure if it was because she was tired of staying in one place, or if it was because she had actually mellowed—not likely. "Daniel." His name being repeated drew him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked her. They were sitting on the outside porch late that night. According to the rest of the townspeople, they were not allowed out of their houses after ten at night. They were not very good about keeping the rules, but they decided they were technically still in their house.

"I have something important to tell you, and I am going to guess that you aren't going to like it, but it's important and you are going to have to find out sooner or later. I suppose I just want you to find out sooner, rather than later."

"You're stalling." He had learned to read her well over their time stuck together.

"Well, I… I…." She stood up. "I'm pregnant, just wanted you to know." She said, getting up and walking to the door. "Since we're 'married'." She said, using finger quotations.

"What?" He questioned, standing up as well.

"Well, we're pretending to be married and—"

"No, you know what I mean!"

"Well, typically when someone is pregnant it means they are going to have a baby." She responded. "You know how I've been getting sick all the time?"

He nodded. He had thought her behavior odd, but whenever he asked her about it she waved him off telling him she just was having a bad day. The bad part was that she had a bad every day.

"Well, that's why and I don't even know how. That's what scares me the most."

"Vala, I think that Seevis has been watching us, studying us. I don't think he's buying our act." He told her one morning when they were walking into town. He had glanced over his shoulder to the man in question who was staring at them.

"He watches everyone. Why should we be any different?" She questioned, smiling to some of the other villages women.

"I think he knows there is something different about us."

"Well, maybe he's just curious. We are new here." She replied, not wanting to think too hard on the subject.

"We've been here for over a month." He responded, unsure.

"And they are probably still antsy about us being here."

"Antsy?" He questioned.

"All squirmy and.. and… I don't know!" She replied.

"I still think we need to keep our guard up."

"Mhm, whatever you say." She answered.

"Daniel! Vala!" The shout came from behind them and they both whirled around to see Tomin from behind them. "I need to speak with you. Both of you. Please."

They exchanged glances and then turned back to Tomin. Vala nodded first and began to follow him to his house. Daniel took one last look over his shoulder to check on Seevis. Their eyes met, Daniel broke their gaze and turned back to his 'wife' who was now following after Tomin. He hurried his steps to catch up.

"What makes you question that?" Vala asked, sitting down in the chair provided.

"It's just…" He looked away.

Daniel glanced at Vala and her eyes locked on him, asking him with her eyes if they should tell him. They both looked back at him and Vala was the first to respond. "Okay, so I may have not exactly been telling the truth when I said we were married…"

He gave her a questioning look.

"We aren't married, Tomin." Daniel stated clearly.

"But you… you shared with me last week that you were expecting a child."

"_I_ am expecting a child, Tomin. _We_ are not." She said, swinging her legs beg and forth nervously. She wondered what had brought Tomin's sudden questions on. She would never know, but know it was time to tell him the truth.

"But you aren't married!" He said, his voice unhappy with the revelation.

"No, we aren't. Very observant, Tomin." Vala replied.

"Does that mean everything you have told me was a lie?" He demanded.

"No! We really have been telling the truth. It's just that when we woke up… it seemed to be the easiest way to go about living here. There is no chance for us to get home—"

"That is because you have not consulted the will of the Ori—"

"The 'will of the Ori' is what is forcing me to have this baby!" Vala demanded.

He just shook his head, not believing her. He stood up quickly, "I am sorry, I cannot house unbelievers in my home."

Vala put up her hands in defeat and stood up, "Okay Tomin, don't get so… _antsy_," She said looking at Daniel then back at Tomin. "We'll leave." She was out of the door with out another word, Daniel close behind her. When they were safely back in the confines of 'their' house in Ver Isca, Vala shouted, "Can you believe him? Of all people, I thought he would be the most understanding, agreeable—"

"He's quite devout." Daniel replied, trying to sooth her. Her hormones were on a high today.

She blew out a slow breath, "I suppose your right. But he was on our side! Now what, is he going to turn us in and we'll get killed for not being married! Before long others are going to know that I'm pregnant!"

"I know, I know. But what do we do? Maybe he want tell anyone."

"And if he does?" Vala questioned, pointedly.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked her.

"Maybe we should just get married so that they can't…. burn us alive." She shivered at the memory.

He looked like he wasn't fond of the idea, but nodded slowly.

Vala adjusted the band of white flowers on her head and looked in the full length mirror. Denya stood beside her looking at her reflection. "Are you ready?" Vala had met Denya one day when she had gone into town for a nice little meal that she didn't have to cook on her own. Denya had struck up a conversation with her and the two had had a lovely chat and she was the one person Vala could trust to help her on her 'wedding day'.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Vala muttered. While she didn't think the idea of being married to Daniel was altogether displeasing, she knew that he didn't want to marry her, but then, who could blame him? She had been a thieving, scheming slimy con artist.

"You look lovely. However, we all thought you were already married."

"We… were. In our galaxy. We just thought that the same rules didn't apply here. So we made the decision to get married here so our marriage would not be in question." Vala said, coming up with the story on the spot.

Denya smiled and nodded, "I see. Are you ready?" She asked again, looking out the window. Below Tomin and Daniel were talking to each other. After they told Tomin they planned to get married, he had started to cool down and didn't seem like he was doing to turn them in or get them killed.

"Yes, I am ready. Let's go." She said, picking up the skirt to her dress and making her way to the door. Denya jumped in front of her, opening the door for her.

Vala walked down the stairs and made her way outside, following Denya. She saw the look in Daniel's eyes as she approached. _For someone who takes no interest in me other than to be friends, that sure wasn't a very inconspicuous look you gave me._ She smiled. Maybe he was attracted to her more than he would ever admit.

He reached out for her arm and she grasped it. The two stood, eyes flicking back to each other throughout the whole ceremony. Her long, flowing white dress had Daniel speechless. Her hair was knotted up into a cute do that she had learned to do when she was younger and still had a family. That was before she ever started getting on the run…

"I do." Daniel replied. Vala almost laughed aloud. Never, even in her craziest thoughts, did she think he would marry _her_. It was all quite ironic.

"I do." She repeated the vows.

The grin that she got in return was well worth their fake promises.

The knock on the door made Vala jump. She had been on edge lately. Daniel told her it was hormones. She would just make a face at him and tell him that he was wrong. She was about to get it when she heard the door open. Daniel must have gotten to it first.

She listened to the conversation held…

"Hello?" Daniels voice answered.

"Good morning." An unrecognizable voice replied.

"What brings you here?"

"You must come fight. For the Ori. They need as many warriors as possible."

"I will not fight. Much less for the Ori." Daniel replied, sternly.

"It was not a request." The door was slammed shut loudly and Vala peered around the corner. Daniel stood, still stunned at the door. He looked up when he realized she was standing there. She shook her head. He looked like he was torn. He could not fight and get them both killed, or he could fight and go against what they had both decided on as blending in. Neither seemed right.

Vala screamed, "Let me _GO_!" She fought with the arms that were pulling her out and shoving her down, holding her on the bench that was in the middle of the town. This was an embarrassment to her. This was also going to draw a lot of attention to her. Crowds were gathering rapidly to see what was going on.

"She is unholy. She conspires with those who would lead us from the Path of Origin." Seevis told the crowd of people surrounding her.

"I don't know _who _you've been talking to, but it's a lie!" She declared. Ever since their wedding, Daniel told Vala that Seevis was watching them more intently then before.

She refused to listen then, but now she wished she had listened.

"She is an unbeliever and she must be punished." Seevis declared.

There was a murmur through the crowd of people. They all agreed.

The chains were locked around her wrists and she was shoved onto the bench. Her face stared at the ground. She didn't feel like this was going well. Her argument was futile. Seevis grabbed her hair and forced her to look up.

"Who else in the village has been corrupted?" He demanded of her.

"Apart from you?" She asked bitterly. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

He shoved her head away and she glanced out at the gathered crowd.

"No one shall look upon, speak to, or aid such evil!" He looked down at Vala, "You will tell me who you've conspired with…" His voice rose. "and the unbelievers will be found out and punished! Hallowed are the Ori!"

The crowed all murmured their own, 'Hallowed are the Ori.' Before dispersing after Seevis dismissed them.

As the crowd pushed away, Daniel pushed towards her pushing his way to the front of the crowd as they pushed him back. His eyes locked with hers.

"Help me." She mouthed.

**Hope you liked that! It took me a long time to figure out if I liked it or not! Because I gave you a massive update, all I ask is for reviews! I will respond to ALL reviews that you generously give! (If I don't then you can… force me to write another massive update!) Thanks everyone!**


	6. Could it be lo No!

**Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff. Just my little spin to things. I am enjoying writing this! Sorry for the wait for the new update. After that 2,000 (well, more than that!) word update last time I thought I could take a little inspirational break. I thought I had writers' block. Apparently I didn't because as soon as I started writing this it was just like there it is! Hope you enjoy it, more fun stuff coming!**

He hadn't been there. He hadn't been there to fight for her. He hadn't been there to protect her. He hadn't been there to take care of her... like a husband should. He hadn't been there. He wouldn't let himself forget it, either. Each passing moment he could see her weakening. Breaking. It hurt. He had been called to fight. He refused and promised to take up another job, but the argument had been rather long and by the time he got back she was already being chained up, for all to see. It must be embarrassing for her. She was slowly dieing while people walked around, secretly watching her when no one was looking. It had been a full twenty-four hours. First he had had the intention of going straight to Seevis. But that piercing look she gave him, like she knew what he was thinking, was enough to make him stop. He knew she wanted to get out of the chains as badly as he wanted to help her. He had half a mind to just go up to her and get her out. It wouldn't matter that he would be punished himself, all that mattered was her. She was weakening by the second. He watched her from their given home on Ver Isca. She had fallen asleep and then suddenly jumped and her eyes opened wide, almost in fear as she gripped the stone bench and pulled herself up a little. Then he decided. He was going to Seevis.

As soon as the sun had risen enough out of he sky, he made his was to Seevis no longer caring if he was 'punished' for what he said. Vala could not stand one more night outside with no food or water. She was going to become malnourished. He was afraid she would die, her baby (that no one, with the exception of Tomin, yet knew about) along with her. He stepped up to approach him, but listened to the conversation currently being had.

"She's dying out there." He recognized the voice as that of Denya, one of Vala's only friends in this dreadful village. If he remembered correctly, she was the one helping Vala on the day of their 'wedding'.

He heard a sigh before the reply came from Seevis, "I know." That was it. _You know? Then why don't you do something! If she dies there is no point for me to hide anything any longer and I—_

He was cut off by Denya's loud response. "Don't you think if she was going to say anything she would have told you already?!"

He knew that was true. He listened a little longer, but Denya had turned away and Seevis was back to sitting with his own lonely thoughts.

That was it. It was the breaking point. Daniel, not caring any of the looks he received, went straight up to Vala. He tried the chains. Surprisingly, they fell right apart after a little work. Had she been strong enough she could have gotten out... She didn't respond. She just slumped lower to the ground as the chains came undone. He gently put one arm behind her back and his other arm under her knee's and picked her up to carry her back home. There was a collective gasp throughout the town and much murmuring as he began to carry her home. He looked over his shoulder to see Seevis watching them. Seevis's eyes met that of his own and the stood, looking at each other before Daniel strode on, determinedly headed toward his house.

"Daniel..." Came the whisper. She had been asleep for more than twelve hours and this was the first he had heard from her. He approached her. She reached for his hand, by habit now. They had done so for as long as they were in the town. Now, even when the eyes of others were not watching them, she continued to play the part of a wife to a man who loved her. They told each other it was because they had to play the part. They told each other it was because they had grown used to it. But deep down, they both knew it was something else. Could it be... no, neither of them would even speak that word.

He accepted her hand as she took it and replied, "You're okay now. He isn't going to come after us again, and if he does I won't let him take you."

"I'm sorry I--"

"No, don't be sorry this isn't your fault. We're stuck here. We can only play the part for so long..." He replied. They sat there in silence for a few moments. Vala looked up at him weakly, never breaking her gaze. Finally Daniel with drew his hand and stood up. He couldn't get too close to her. He was already closer to her than he ever wanted to be. The only thing that happened when someone stole his heart was the aching when that person let it go crashing down to the floor. It had happened with Sha're. He knew she hadn't meant to let it happened, but along with her death came the shattering of a torn heart. He only had so much left to give, he couldn't let her hurt him. She had mellowed since their arrival in this galaxy. No longer grabbing anything she could get her hands on for her own profit. But he had told her it was an act. How could he possibly admit to her that during there big acting scene while in this different galaxy that he had fallen in lov-- no. He would never be able to bring himself to say it. He quickly grabbed the bowl of soup he had prepared for her. He had never been the cooking expert, but he thought it would be good enough. "Here, have some dinner-- uh, breakfast." He said. The sun had gone down and risen since he had brought her home, but he was sure she would willingly have anything put in front of her.

Ignoring the offered soup, Vala's eyes glanced up at him. "Than you Daniel. Thank you for not leaving. Thank you for helping me. I lo--" She broke off looking down at her soup. She hadn't meant to say that. Could she possibly take it back now?

**So there you have it, while pretending to be in love they fell in lo—oh no, can I say it!? Dare I!? Hehehehe, I love this! Reviews are WONDERFUL!**

**Deborah Sloane**


	7. Revelations

Well, here it is. I suppose it is the 'moment of truth'. Reviews are wonderful. I have been letting me friend read some of my updates before I post them and she liked this, so please please PLEASE tell me what you think! I will respond to reviews!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own it. I will not ever own it…. Sadness.

His heart pounded a little quicker when she said it. He was always so sure that she was only out there, in the universe, to break people's hearts. He had been her next victim. The only thing he knew, was she did not tell people she loved them unless... No, this was all a joke. "Wha... What?" He questioned, positive he had heard her incorrectly.

"I just.. I...." she broke of. "We've been her for two months, Daniel. Two months! We have had to pretend we were married--" She held up her hand before he could say anything. "Okay, maybe that was partly my fault, but would you really like to be separated here? If I lived on say, even the other side of this little town, I would be frightened to death. Some of the people here kind of scare me. The only person I trust is well... you." She said. She pushed herself up in the bed. "While pretending to have, at one point, fallen head over heels in love with you, well, I think I... did." She said, looking up at him after she finished. During her little spiel she had not once made eye contact with her. She nervously waited for him to respond. When he didn't, she broke eye contact and looked down at her hands.

No. He was right. Completely right about what she had intended to tell him. He didn't know how to respond.

"Look, you don't have to say anything. I don't need you to respond with any mutual feelings. In fact, I hadn't meant to say it at all. I don't know, it slipped out. Once you start something, can you really stop? Don't answer that. I am just... deluded. Three days with out food or water, dehydration and malnutrition hit kind of hard." She said, trying to make the conversation light again.

"Vala.." He said, sighing and sitting down next to her. "I.. we... I had a wife once."

She looked interested and her eyes urged him to go on.

He took a deep breath before saying, "She died, Vala. When she died, I denied it. I kept my job because I had hope she was still out there. I had begun to lose hope, but I had made a family with my team. We had to keep each other sane. I can't say I was very pleased when you slapped the bracelets on our wrists, but you have sort of shown a new side of yourself since we got here. I don't know if you're going to be like this if-- when we back to earth. But I have found in myself that... that I can't hold up... hold up these walls I've built for myself forever. Since we've been here, I've been letting my guard down... I don't know when it started, maybe when you told Tomin that we were married." He said with an annoyed look, though he wasn't as annoyed as he looked. "I guess what I am trying to say is--"

"You love me too?" She asked hopefully, messing with her fingers in her lap.

He paused for a long moment before answering, "Yes Vala, I suppose I do."

It was now five months since they entered the galaxy Vala was tired of sitting around doing nothing. Daniel kept telling her they would find a way home, but how long would it take? She kept complaining about how fat she was and he kept telling her that she was just pregnant. She would huff and then complain loudly about the 'deficient Ori.' They knew there was an underground against the Ori, defying them, but they didn't know who could be trusted and they knew they could not approach just anyone to find out who could be trusted. They could be reported to the Ori, and they were trying to stay on the low side of things.

It was mid afternoon and Daniel was gone. He usually went out during the day to gather information. Vala also thought he was a spy, spying on the what the Ori were doing. Tomin had been telling them about going to fight and how, well, excited he was to fight for the Ori. Vala wondered what was going on and decided to go inspect a few things on her own. She pulled up her boots and wrapped her long, cape around her shoulders. She grabbed a knife and tucked it in her dress before shutting the door behind her and making her way to the outskirts of town. She knew that's where most went day after day but she had never before seen it. As she approached the edge of a cliff on the outskirts of town she gasped at what she saw. Below her were huge Ori ships with thousands of people. This could not be good.

Behind her a voice said, "Impressive, isn't it?"

She whirled around gripping her knife from her cloak to see Seevis give menacing smile. She grabbed her knife and thrust it infront of her pointing it at him. "Stay back!" She ordered. "I promise you don't want to come any closer!" Denya then choose to make an appearence. She drew closer, not far behind Seevis.

"You can put that down."

"It's okay." Denya told her.

Vala blinked a few times, uncertain of what they said. She thought she could trust Denya, but... Seevis?

"We had to put you through that." Seevis said.

"To be sure we could trust you!" Denya explained.

Her eyes flickered between them, knife still suspended in the air. Before she could decide if she wanted to take action against them, since she was the one with the weapon, or if she wanted to believe them a voice behind her said.

"It's okay. You can trust them. They're the underground."

"Daniel?" Vala whirled around on her heel, arm still suspended. With the quick movement she had not had time to think or drop her weapon. Daniel was closer than she had expected and the knife sliced his shoulder as she came to an abrupt halt. She almost screamed but clamped a hand over her mouth, dropping the knife to the ground.

He gritted his teeth and gripped his shoulder with his hand.

"Oh Daniel! I'm so sorry!" She said, dropping her hand and rushing forward.

"No, I'm fine."

"No! You're not! We have to get you back!" Vala told him, pushing his hand away to inspect the wound. It was deeper than she had expected and the sight of it made her uneasy and her stomach started feeling awful. Closing her eyes tight, she replaced Daniels hand.

Denya rushed forward, Seevis not far behind. "I didn't mean to do that!" VAla said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Vala." Came the calm voice. "I'll be fine. We need to get back into town. Tomin is coming with a prior. He suspects we are... unbelievers and is... well, turning us in."

Vala nodded, "Do you need any help?" she asked. Pulling off her cloak, she ripped a small portion of it and told him to move his hand, it would make a good temporary bandage.

"I'll be fine." He said, allowing her to tie it tightly, only wincing slightly and she pulled the ends tight.

"We must hurry." Denya said. "If it is true, what you have said. Being inspected by the Ori is not taken lightly. If you are already suspected, then there is not much time."

Daniel nodded in agreement and they made their way back to the town, quietly. Vala at his side, making sure his shoulder was alright and Seevis in the lead while Denya walked in stride with Vala. They were in sight of their house and could see a prior approaching with Tomin. "Hurry! We have to sneak in the back!" Vala said, breaking into a run, Daniel not far behind her. When she arrived at the back of the house she clambered into the house and smoothed down her dress. She had left her cloak behind and desperately wished no one would find it. She would have to go back for it later.

Daniel tumbled into the house right behind her and they rushed to act normal. Vala begin picking up blankets and pillows, pretending it was a hard task by slowly bending over. The door burst open and the prior stepped inside, his staff in hand.

"The power of the Ori sees all who stray from the path."

Dun dun dun!!!!!! I love cliffhangers! What do you think? I plan to write more, though it may not come until next weekend. Busy, busy, busy! Again, reviews are SO awesome! I would LOVE them and I will reply to them!

Deborah Sloane


	8. Concerns

**Disclaimer: If I did own Stargate, it would now be canceled, D/V would have gotten their happy ending, or they never would have forgotten the events of unending. –shrug- then again, it leaves the perfect ending for LOTS of fanfictions! =)**

Vala stood up abruptly, well as abruptly as she could, and faked a look of shock. She was positive she had fooled Tomin because he looked suddenly uneasy about the whole situation.

"What's going on?" Daniel demanded, doing his best to fake a look of shock as she had, though she was wondering if the prior would see right through him.

"This man," The prior stated, indicating Tomin standing dumbfound next to him. "Has told me of his suspicions that you do not believe and are involved with a group of people who would defy the Ori. He is correct in his assumptions."

"No!" Vala cried out.

Daniel shot her a look and she winced. She knew that was a wrong move.

"You both must come with us. We shall be leaving this galaxy to convert a new one. You both must come and see the power of the Ori. Until such time, Tomin has been given full responsibility over you. If you step out of line, he has orders to kill you. As our first act of proof or the Ori..." Around Daniels shoulder there was bright glowing light and his shoulder was healed, like it had never been cut. No scar remained. The prior told Daniel. Vala knew he had not said that to her because they knew they needed her baby. She sighed and shot a look at Tomin. He had been watching her but averted his eyes when she looked at him. "And you will serve the Ori as a soldier." With that the prior turned and left. Tomin stood at the door, not looking directly at her.

"Tomin..." She said slowly.

He slowly averted his eyes to look at her.

"Why did you tell him that?"

"He's always snooping around, and what you told me about being from another galaxy...."

"We didn't do anything wrong." She said, firmly.

"Perhaps, but what about your baby? You--"

"The Ori need this baby!" She shouted. "Did you hear that prior give you permission to kill _me_? Oh, I don't think so! And now? Now We have to go one some ship for a crusade. You don't think I'm happy with these arrangements, now, do you?"

"I'm sorry, I--"

"No, you--"

"Vala." Daniel's voice interjected.

Her icy eyes jumped and her gaze landed on him, "What, Daniel?"

"That's enough." He stated in a firm tone, but he did not look at Tomin. He knew if he did, Tomin's life might be in danger. He was just as furios as she was, but if she kept acting like this Tomin could kill him and she would be alone in this galaxy and that's not something he particularly felt good about, plus he didn't need to die... again.

Vala stared at him for a long moment before throwing her hands up and retreating into the kitchen. He heard her mutter, "...I'll just go bake some bread...." Ever since coming to this galaxy she had become an exceptional cook-- Well, as exceptional as a space pirate could be. But none-the-less, she was much better than she had been and even though it wasn't her favorite thing, it was always a resort for her no matter what emotion she was feeling. Weather she was sad, angry, depressed, even sometimes, infrequently happy she would go bake some bread...

"Thank you." Tomin said.

"I know you are... watching us, but it's time for you to go." He said firmly.

"But...." Tomin saw what he assumed to be fury in his eyes and reached for the door, "I'm sorry." The door shut behind him and he was gone.

Daniel sighed and followed the path Vala had taken to the kitchen. She wasn't baking bread but the ingredients were out. She was sitting in a chair, her back to him, with her head in he hands. Her whole body shook and he knew she was crying.

He walked quietly up behind her and said in a soft voice, "Vala?"

She jumped slightly and used the back of her hands to wipe her face. She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. I know he is just serving the Ori." She said standing up, one other hands protectively holding her protruding belly.

"It's okay, I understand. I'm going to have to help them finish building the ships you know..." He had learned that she never wanted to 'talk about it' whenever she was crying.

"I know. I'm not ready."

~~~~~~

"You're going to kill all of them?" Vala declared.

"Without their followers. they will not be as powerful." Seevis answered.

Denya shut the curtains and Seevis revealed an Alteran Communication device. Vala gasped.

~~~~~  
Two weeks passed and it was time. The ships would be started by the priors and everyone would be killed. "Daniel, you can not go." She told him.

"What am I supposed to do? You know Tomin has orders to kill me if I step out of line."

"If you go you'll be killed." Vala said.

"Shhhhhh, not so loud."

"Daniel..... Make an excuse, say that you have to stay home with me. I can fake being sick."

He hesitated.

"Come on..." She pleaded. "Don't be stupid. I already told you what Seevis and Denya told me!"

"Okay." He finally answered.

With that Vala grinned and gave a fake cough.

**Well there you have it. Not the longest one I've written, but I figured you would not want me to wait until next weekend! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Deborah Sloane**


	9. Caught

Disclaimer: No. I do not own this. I'm pretty sure we've covered this. Just don't want to get in trouble.

"Vala?" Sam questioned.

"That would be me." Vala said, with a grin. However, the woman before her was not seeing Vala but Mitchell.

"What happened? Where are you? Is Daniel with you?" Sam questioned.

"Woah, slow down with the questions. There's a lot to tell you and I don't know how much time I have." Vala replied, putting her hands on her hips. The action made Sam want to burst out laughing at the sight of a certain colonel in that stance.

"Alright, come on." Sam beckoned.

"I keep forgetting you can't actually see me…"

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm having a baby." She stated, in all seriousness.

"What!?" Sam asked again, eyes wide. Even Teal'c's brows were raised.

"Don't look at my like that. I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure that it's because of the Ori. They want to cheat the ascension rule. They think by having a human will give them someone to ascend in their name, I suppose. I don't know what they'll do after I have him… or her, I suppose, but hopefully you can get to us before that happens."

"We're been looking for your both ever since you disappeared. The IOA feared the worst and—"

"Excuse me, sorry, who are the IOA?"

"Long story short, they're the branch of our government who over sea the Stargate program. They told us to stop looking, that you were dead upon impact—"

"Did you?" Vala questioned.

"Stop looking? No, of course not." Sam responded.

"I suppose that's not for my sake, but for Daniel's, right?"

"Vala…"

"No, it's okay. I understand. I didn't exactly do you any favors when I decided to go there. But, there isn't much time. I have more to tell you. They're planning to come here. They have a working Supergate."

Sam exchanged a look with Teal'c.

"What else, Vala? What about their shields? And their weapons? What do you—"

"No, no.. I—I… Carter? What's going on?"

"Cam?" Sam questioned, noticing his change in disposition. Instead of slouching in his chair, he was now sitting up straight.

"Denya!" Vala watched as she flew across the room, she turned her head to see Tomin standing in the doorway. Vala jumped to her feet, a wave of nausea washed over her and she sunk back down into the chair. "Tomin."

"The Prior told me Seevis was corrupt, that he tried to sabotage the ceremony and would have killed thousands. He sent me here to kill Seevis and here I found you with him, conspiring over that device! I knew you two were evil. I should never have allowed you into my house!" Tomin shouted.

"They _made_ me do it!" Vala said quickly. "They told me they'd kill me if I didn't help them and after what they did to me out there, wouldn't you? They thought this device was for communication but they were too afraid to use it themselves so they kidnapped me and forced me to do it for them. Did the Prior tell you I was with them? Did he tell you to kill me?"

Tomin paused, "No. But he has agreed about my suspicion of you two."

"Has he given you permission to _kill_ me?" She demanded.

"No." He said. "But if you were forced to do this, where is your husband? Why did he not try and help you?"

"He was gone when they came. I was alone. He is probably coming to look for me now!"

Tomin stood firmly before asking, "Were you able to communicate with the unbelievers far away?"

"Yes and there is much I can tell you and others about them if you would just put that weapon down. You have to believe me, please." Vala pleaded, clutching her stomach.

Tomin finally drops the weapon to his side, "We must tell your husband you are safe. If you are telling the truth, he must be looking for you."

"Yes, of course." She said not standing up.

"Now!" He said forcefully.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry." She said standing up, much more slowly this time, holding one hand to her back and the other to her head. She put her hands to her hands down put let one rest on her stomach as she followed Tomin.

"Where was he last?" Tomin questioned.

"I thought he was going with the hundreds of others to see the power of the Ori—"

"I saw him stay behind. Do not lie to me."

"He was delayed. I wasn't feeling well. He stayed back with me for a short while, just to make sure nothing happened. I was fine and I told him to go. I didn't want him to miss it. Tomin, we are not unbelievers. Please… He could still be there—"

At that moment she saw Daniel, the only problem was that he was not looking for her. He didn't look worried. He was talking with someone who was a part of the underground; he looked up and saw her and the look of shock on his face was enough for Vala to know she was in for a lot more than she had bargained.

Author's Note: So sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's been a long week. So, thanks to HAZMOT I know that something messed up when I updated and all your reviews for chapter 8, please put them with your reviews for this chapter. Thanks you! I LOVE REVIEWS!!! =) (And I will respond to them!)

**Deborah Sloane**


	10. Death

Tomin didn't seem surprised by this, because he grabbed the sleeve of Vala's dress to make sure she didn't try and make a run for it, though in her current state it was very unlikely she would. Vala was making facial expressions to try and signal to Daniel that he needed to be relieved, but her attempts failed and he just got a confused look on his face because we all know how clueless Daniel is—except for Daniel himself.

Vala sighed and hung her head, disappointed in her…husband.

"Blaspheme!" Tomin shouted and used his cool blasty-device object to shoot at Daniel. Sadly enough, his aim was bang on and hit Daniel in the stomach. Two other men came and grabbed Daniel and began dragging him away.

Vala was in shock for a moment, before she turned to face Tomin. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but she couldn't exactly find words to say how much she disliked him at that moment.

"Come with me." Tomin said, trying not to look her in the eyes.

"You…You shot him with your blasty device thing! Which I can _never _admire again!" Vala said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

He didn't make eye contact and he pushed her along .

"Get your hands off of me, Tomin! You shot my husband!" She tried to keep her voice down, but she couldn't help but let a hint of panic into her voice.

"You will come with me, I do not want to have to hurt you." Tomin warned, as he continued to push her along.

"Um, excuse me, are you threatening me? I highly doubt your superiors would approve!" Vala pointed out, but the only thing that resulted from this was a glare and another shove which caused Vala to trip and fall face down on the ground.

She was then roughly pulled back up by Tomin who had grabbed hold of both of her arms and pulled her to her feet. Not in a gentle way, however. In a violent sort of way.

Vala looked sadly at Tomin. "I don't know you, Tomin."

"No. You don't."

"I've never been more glad to not know someone." She said, shaking her head sadly. "I was so fond of who I thought you might be."

As he pushed her along he was silent for a short while before saying, "Who are you to talk of such things? You arte not the same person that I found with your husband in the middle of the town!"

"No, I'm better then that person."

He gave her a disdainful look and jerked her shoulder. Vala had a pretty good idea of where they were headed, but hoped she was wrong.

**********

The small room that Vala had been shoved into was eerily cold. Vala involuntarily shivered and turned to watch the door get slammed shut and hear the click of the door. After being dragged through hallway after hallway and being shoved about she was positive she would end up with a thousand bruises. Her suspicions had been correct; she had been dragged onto the Ori Mother Ship and would likely be on the ship when it took off to head to the other galaxy. The bed in the room looked very inviting but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with the knowing that Daniel could be hurt or left somewhere…

She leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. She wanted to be brave, and she wanted to be calm, but she was locked up and was going to have a baby. And her…husband had been shot, and who knew if he was alright or not? _And _she was going to go crazy, and she had to take _someone_ with her.

Suddenly there was a jerk as the ship took off, and she fell to the ground for the second time that day, she groaned and muttered something angrily under her breath. "Stupid, stupid people."

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before the door opened again. When it did she watched the man come in. It was Tomin. He said, "Your husband is dead." He then left the room firmly locking it behind him. Vala clamped her eyes shut.


	11. Arrival

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff except for my own twist to the story is my idea which I claim, but I do not own Stargate. =(**

Vala knew they were no longer on Ver Isca. She had felt the ship sway beneath her and she felt sick to her stomach. She had never been sick on a ship before. She blamed it to worrying over Daniel. If he was really dead, she had to get out. She didn't know where she would go, or what she would do, but she had to do something.

The door was locked with pressure and she knew there was no way she could just pick the lock and get out. The only thing she could think to do was sleep. She was exhausted and felt extremely emotional over the announced death of her best friend. (Alright, maybe he was more than just her best friend, but he couldn't be dead… could he?)

She curled up on the bed in the room and let her mind slip into blackness as she fell asleep. She awoke to the sound of the door opening. An Ori guard appeared and she sighed, half relieved it wasn't Tomin but half dreading what the guard had come for.

Upon further inspection she realized that the guard was Cameron Mitchell.

She shot up immediately, "What are you doing here?" She questioned in hushed tones. She hadn't thought she had been asleep very long, but she apparently had and now she felt quite hungry, though she was unsure how many meals she had missed.

"Shhh." He held a finger to his lips. "We're here to save you and Jackson. Speaking of him, where is he?" He questioned, shutting the door behind him.

"They came in, I'm not sure how long ago, and informed me of his death. I don't want to believe them, but I fear it might be true. When we were still on Ver Isca he was wounded by one of their staff blasts."

"That's okay, it's not really our concern. He has a tracking device, if he's alive, or even if he isn't, he will be directly beamed onto the Odyssey." He said, then observed Vala, looking her over. "You doing alright?"

"I'm fine, but if you're talking about this little one." She said, patting her bulging belly, "Then we're both fine, though I've personally had better days."

"We need to get out of here." He said. "Are you ready to leave now?"

"I—" She was about to respond when the door started opening and Cameron stood to the side and acted like he was guarding her, like he had been instructed.

Tomin entered, noticed Cam, ignored him, thinking the guard must have been given orders. "I was informed you had not eaten and came to offer you food."

"Why should you care about my health?" Vala questioned, rudely. She was sick of Tomin's games.

He was about to respond when she felt a sensation of pain and she sat back onto the bed. "Oh no…" She muttered.

"What is it?" Tomin questioned. He seemed concerned, but also distant as if he had no desire to be her friend.

"Well now is just an excellent time to have a baby, don't you think?" She questioned.

"I will get the nurse immediately." He said nodding to the guard as he left, as if to indicate guarding her.

Cam waited until the door was shut before rushing towards her, "We need to leave now." He said. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, "And Daniel?" She questioned.

"If he's still alive then we'll get him. We need to be concerned about you right now, alright?" He said, taking her arm and speaking into his radio, "We're ready. Beam us in."

There was a crackling noise over the radio.

"This is Mitchell, I have Vala with me. It's safe to be us up.

No response.

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying this. Please review. =)**


	12. Rescue

**A/N: Well, I suppose I'm wrapping this up. That makes me sad but it sure has been an adventure to write it. Maybe I'll do a sequel, but only id there is interest. Well, here you go. One, maybe two chapters left. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. =(**

"What are we going to do?" Vala questioned quietly. She wasn't sure when Tomin would return, but she knew they didn't have much time, especially with her baby on the way.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to be staying in here. Look, I'll figure out what's going on and as soon as I figure it out, I'll come in here and we'll leave. Alright?" Cam clarified.

"What about the baby?" She questioned, urgently.

"I'll try and work quickly. This doesn't seem like a nice place to have a kid at." He said, glancing around the room.

They heard voices and people nearing the room and she indicated her needed to move. He moved toward the outside of the door and stood 'guard'. She didn't know when he would return but she hoped it would be soon. Three women who Vala supposed were nurses entered the room and gathered around her, questioning her on how she was feeling and all sorts of questions along those lines. "I'm fine." She stated simply. She didn't want to get too comfortable with these people.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Cameron Mitchell continued to attempt contact with the Odyssey. Every time he tried, static was all he received in response. He knew if they did not get of the Ori Mother Ship quickly, things would begin to go downhill. He couldn't let Vala have her baby on the awful ship they were stuck on. He knew she probably felt similarly and more strongly on the subject. He attempted to contact the Odyssey again. "Odyssey, this is Mitchell. Please respond."

More static.

Cam sighed at the failed attempt but then silenced himself when he heard a response, "Colonel Mitchell thi-------------------  
difficulty with the----------beaming is imposs-------------We need a little more time--------okay?"

He got the gist of the conversation. They couldn't beam them up. "Copy that. Keep me posted and tell me when you can. Mitchell out."

Hours passed before he got a response.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Where is he? _Vala thought to herself. For the last few hours she had heard nothing from Mitchell. She knew she was going to have her baby soon. She was so scared of what would happen if the Ori got ahold of it and she didn't even dare think about Daniel.

The nurses around her tried to calm her but it was no use. She was in labor with a child she had never wanted and she was on an Ori ship. How was she supposed to be calm. Right when she thought all hope was gone she heard the sound of a door openeing and glanced to find Mitchell standing there. He muttered something to one of the nurses about how she needed to be moved. They were confused and didn't believe him so one of them left. The other two looked at him and he told them to make preperations to move Vala. The rushed an agreement and left the room. As soon as the door was shut he rushed towards her, "How are you doing?"

She stared at him incrediously, "I'm having a baby and you question how I'm doing? Just lovely, thanks." She said rolling her eyes.

"It's time to go, are you ready?" She nodded and he reached a hand to her shoulder then spoke into his radio. "You can beam us aboard now." The flash of light that followed shocked the two nurses who had rushed back into the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Get her to the infirmary." Mitchell instructed as they were beamed aboard.

"What about Daniel?" She questioned as a med team entered and got ready to take her to the infirmary. "Where's Daniel?" She questioned again as they wheeled her out of the main room. It drove her crazy when no one would answer her questions.

"What's wrong?" She heard someone behind her ask Mitchell. She didn't hear his response, she was too far away at that point. She felt a little more comforted knowing that she was with people who cared about her. Well, cared about her may be going a little far, but they were going to take care of her and that's all she needed to know.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The headache that was pounding inside his head was the least of Daniel's problems. He had a huge gash in his side from where he was shot and the two Ori soldiers who had dragged him to his cell were not exactly gentle. He knew it was likely he would stay here for a while, then the Ori would come along and heal him and tell him he needed to follow the Ori… yadda yadda yadda…

He wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious but he knew he needed to get home, but he knew it would be impossible. As he tried to sit up his whole body ached with the effort that it took to do such a task. He cried in agony as he heard the door open. The man who approached him had almost reached him when the beam light from the Odyssey flashed before the mans eyes and Daniel was gone.

**A/N: Hey, you all are AWESOME. And reviewing this would make you 100 X more AWESOME! =) **


	13. Safe but Tired

**A/N: We are nearing the end of this story, but I really have enjoyed writing it! Probably only a few chapters left! Enjoy this one! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate! =(  
**

When Daniel woke up he was in the infirmary on the Odyssey. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened, the only thing he knew what that he was much better then he had been. He was aware that he wasn't in as much pain, which he was sure was due to the pain reliever or eve morphine he had been given. He was a little bit out of it but he tried to focus. When the nurse noticed he was awake she called for the doctor.

"Hey, how are you doing?" The doctor asked him as she approached. "I'm Doctor Ladish. You seem to be doing much better then when we beamed you up here." She said, checking his monitors and picking up a clipboard. "Right now I just suggest a lot of rest."

"Thank you." He managed out of his dry throat. "Vala...?" He questioned.

"Miss Mal Doran is currently in labor. Colonel Mitchell said that he was not about to let her have her baby on an enemy ship. Good thing he got her here." She commented. "Well, I must return to my other patient. I'm glad to see you are both back alive." She said before nodding to the nurse and leaving.

That wasn't the news Daniel wanted to hear, but he let himself fall into a deep sleep.

------------

The scream of a tiny infant was enough to bring tears to Vala's eyes. The small, screaming baby was thrust onto Vala's stomach. She got to see the beautiful girl for a less than a second, it seemed, before they whisked her away to check her vitals. Minutes later her baby, now wrapped in a blanket, was placed gently back into her arms. Vala stared down at the infant. Her blue eyes and mass of dark hair almost made her want to cry. She was beautiful. Oh, she hated the Ori. But how could she resent this child. Exhausted, Vala laid back into her pillow, with the darling little girl in the crook of her arm and fell asleep.

The next night, after remaining in bed almost all day, Vala ventured out of her hospital bed. She had questioned about Daniel, but no one had wanted to worry her. They now told her he had just woken up and would be allowed to see him. Gently picking up her daughter, she found her way to Daniel. The nurse let her come past her and she smiled at Daniel as she entered.

He smiled back.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She questioned.

"I'm fine, how are you doing?" He shot back at her.

She smiled and lowered the baby into his arms. "Just fine for having a baby. Good thing, too. I was tired off having a balloon for a belly. But now I have all this to work off!" She patted her stomach. "Not going to be fine while trying to take care of a child."

He smiled and glanced down at the little girl in his arms. "Did you name her?" He questioned.

Vala pulled up a chair and sat down next to his bed. "I never really thought about it while we were in the Ori glaxy. I've been thinking over the past twenty four hours or so, though and I thought I might name her Amara. Amara Jane. Jane was the name of the nice doctor who delivered her."

"I think it's lovely. Where did you come up with Amara?" He questioned.

"When I was talking to Denya, she was talking about her mother who died when she did not submit to the Ori. Her mothers name was Amara. I loved it when I heard it, but I never thought I would name my daughter that." She said.

"She's so beautiful." He told her, handing Amara, who had started fussing, back to her mother.

"Thanks. I'm glad that we'll be back on earth by tomorrow morning. This ship is dreadfully dull."

He smiled, "Doctor Ladish said in a couple of days I can start getting up and around again."

"Great. I'm going to go lay her down for a nap. I think shes been awake for a while now." Vala said, smiling down at her daughter. "Isn't that right, Amara?"

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good. Get some rest." Vala instructed

----------

The next week was a crazy one for Vala. They arrived home and she was given her own quarters on base and a baby crib was moved in for her. She still needed a lot of things, but many people on base had been nice and more and more baby items would show up in her room. She had gotten little to no sleep and was desperate for a good nights sleep. Amara never seemed to want to sleep when Vala did. Vala had learned to sleep whenever Amara slept. One afternoon she had layed down after putting Amara down and then heard a knock on the door. She jumped up, yawned and opened the door to see Daniel.

"Daniel!" She exclaimed giving him and enthusiastic hug. "They let you out of the infirmary!"

"Yeah, I've been telling Dr. Lam I'm fine. She's still concerned but she said it would be fine if I was walking around. How is Amara doing?"

"She's sleeping right now. She hasn't been sleeping at night which drives me crazy, but I think she's doing fine. I need to go to one of your stores you have here and go baby shopping. You wouldn't happen to want to go, would you?" She questioned, teasing.

"I'm pretty sure even if I did, Dr. Lam wouldn't allow it. Have you talked to Sam about it?"

"No offense, Daniel, but I don't think your friends like me very much."

"Well, no offense, but you guys didn't exactly meet on the best of terms. Maybe a day out, shopping would be good. I'll stay here with Amara." He said.

"You would? Oh you are so wonderful!" She said hugging him again. "Where is Samantha? Maybe I will go ask her." She said. "Would you stay here with Amara?"

"I'm pretty sure you would get lost trying to find her. Maybe you should just call her." He suggested.

"Oh, right." she said smiling. She picked up the phone and let Daniel dial the number.

After arranging plans with Sam, and talking to Daniel for a bit longer, Vala snuck into the covers of her bed and curled up for a nice, long, much needed nap.

**A/N: Well, I would really love it if you would review! Could ya, please!? THANKS! =)**


	14. Sealed

**A/N: Epilogue after this. =)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate! =(  
**

"Samantha, what about this?" Vala asked holding up a little purple baby dress with pink polka dots on it.

Sam smiled, "Sure Vala. I'm pretty sure anything will be fine. This has been fun." She said, accepting the dress that Vala handed her.

"You're right, this has been fun, especially with zero screaming." Vala said, looking at the pink bows on the rack. She grabbed two and handed them to Sam.

"How are you doing, Vala?" Sam asked, bending closer to the shelves to see the pacifiers. She handed one to Vala to show her and said, "This will be like a life savor to you. Get at least five."

Vala smiled and nodded. "I'm doing fine. I just... well, am I going to stay here for the rest of my life? I mean, I've never really been one to stay in one place for long."

"I understand. No offense to you, but I was kind of worried when I heard about you." Sam smiled.

"Yes, I understand, I tend to get that a lot. A lot of people in the galaxy hate me. But can I stay on earth? I mean, is someone going to try and make me leave?" Vala questioned, worriedly.

"Oh, absolutely not. If the question is raised, you have SG1 to defend you along with General Laundry to defend you. I mean, you did save this galaxy."

"But so did Daniel.." Vala muttered, picking up a package of baby socks. "You know, I've never seen so many baby items in my life."

Sam smiled, "Yeah... How are things between you and Daniel?" She ventured.

"Oh, fine. I mean, he offered to take care of Amara..." Vala said.

"And what about still being married?"

"Well, we haven't exactly gotten to talk about that. I mean, does it still apply if it's in another galaxy?" Vala questioned.

"I would say yes, but I have no idea." Sam answered, grabbing a package of Onesies.

"I'll talk to him, I promise. As soon as we get back to Stargate Command." Vala replied.

Sam nodded, she would make sure that happened.

----------------

"Oh Daniel, thank you so much!" Vala said, setting down all her bags from her shopping extravaganza.

"Oh, she was wonderful. She just likes to.... make it known when she wants someone to hold her." Daniel answered, handing Amara over to the welcoming arms of Vala.

"Hey, sweetheart, mommy's home." She whispered gently. she then looked up at Daniel. "So, Daniel... I sort of made a promise to your, now I suppose mine too, good friend Samantha. She told me that we needed to....er....talk." She said, looking down at Amara and not at Daniel.

"Yeah..." He said, "I've been meaning to get the opportunity but you've just been so busy.." He trailed off.

"You know.... We're still married." She whispered.

He slowly smiled, "Does that still count in this galaxy?"

"I vote yes." She said looking up into his eyes.

Then they sealed it with a kiss.

**A/N: Well, I would really love it if you would review! Could ya, please!? THANKS! =)**


	15. Happily Ever After

**A/N: JUST KIDDING! Epilogue after_ this_. =)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate! =(  
**

"I'm not ready!" Vala said.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam Carter asked, smoothing out the wrinkles in the white wedding dress Vala wore.

"Where's Amara?" She questioned.

"Don't worry, she's with Jack." Sam said, glad that was the only concerns of her newfound friend.

"Did you seriously just use 'don't worry' and 'Jack' in the same sentence?" Vala asked incredulously. "How can I _not _worry?"

"She'll be fine. Today is your wedding day! Enjoy it!" Sam said trying to get Vala to calm down.

"I'm already married!" She declared.

"I thought you two decided—"

"I know, I know!" Vala cut Sam off, "We agreed that this was more of a legal thing doing it on earth, even though I'm alien… how is that legal?" Vala was venting her nervous energy by talking quickly.

"Come on, they're almost ready. Okay?"

"Okay, but I still don't understand this planet's wedding rituals. I mean, honestly, why should you walk down in _front _of me! You aren't getting married, are you!?"

"No, but it's just the way it is. You didn't want to change it yesterday when we rehearsed all this!" Sam said.

"I know, just go. I'll be right behind you." Vala said.

"Well, wait until—"

"Until the music changes, I know. I was here yesterday to make sure this all went well."

Sam was gone, down the aisle. Vala waited for the music to change and slowly followed in the direction her friend had come. All around her were flowers she had never seen before, but loved. However, her attention was not on the scenery around her but on the man standing but a few feet in front of her.

She couldn't even focus on the ceremony and was surprised that she managed the 'I Do's. The only thing she was aware of was the blue eyes the pierced hers. All too quickly the ceremony was over. How was she now a Jackson? Would Amara be a Jackson? It didn't matter. The thoughts that had not occurred to her until now didn't seem trivial enough to spend her time thinking about. But she was a aware of the arm that was intertwined with her own as they walked down the aisle.

"Amara!" Vala called, picking up the giggling child who was laying in her crib laughing. "What is so funny?" She asked, looking lovingly down on her daughter. Oh how glad she was her daughter had escaped the hands of the Ori.

Amara continued her baby-talk as Vala continued talking to her. Strong arms wrapped around Vala and she smiled and leaned back into her husband's arms. "You know in all those stories from your planet, where everyone lives 'happily ever after' ?"

"Yes?" Daniel asked, with a smile.

"I think this is it."

**A/N: Well, I would really love it if you would review! Could ya, please!? THANKS! =)**


	16. Epilouge

**A/N: Okay, this really is the Epilogue. All done. Hope you all enjoyed this story! =)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate! =(  
**

If you look up the word 'Family' in a dictionary I almost guarantee you that there will be a picture of SG-1 beside it. SG-1 had to be the strangest most family-like team in the entire SGC. They would always be there for each other and they would always put their lives before the others. As we glance into a peek of this 'family's life, keep in mind that this is approximately a year after the Jackson's (second) wedding…

"Hey Vala, Amara is about to crawl right into the pool." Jack warned from outside the Jackson's two story house that resided in the country, about twenty miles east of the SGC. The 'family' had gathered for their own Fourth of July picnic/pool party except the only one who wanted to go into the water was Amara.

"Can you grab her, Jack rather than just telling me? I'm trying to get the food!" Vala said. She stood in her kitchen, looking up out the window into her back yard. Cam stood next to Daniel and Teal'c while the two showed the later how to grill hamburgers and Jack stood next to Sam, watching Amara on the ground. Vala watched Sam pick Amara up and give Jack a roll of her eyes.

Vala filled a tray with ketchup, mustard, pickles and an assortment of other strange foods she had become actually quite fond of while living on earth. At last she grabbed the potato salad that she vowed never to make after a failed attempt at their Christmas get together the year before. Needless to say, Sam had brought the side dish and dessert (who could count on the guys to make anything worth eating?). Cam had brought macaroons, but no one even dared taste them and let him eat them all.

"Vala do you need help?" She heard Sam ask.

"I already told you that I don't need any help and that I'm fine." Vala shouted back, picking up the tray and trying to open the door. Once outside she set everything down on the table and turned towards Sam who was holding Amara, keeping her from taking her own dip in the pool.

"Are you sure, Vala? I seriously could have helped you." Sam told her, handing the fourteen-month-old girl to Jack, who accepted her.

"I'm fine, stop acting like I'm an invalid." Vala brushed her friend away, but smiled. She truly loved her newfound friends.

"Being an invalid and being pregnant are two very different and separate things." Sam stated, with a grin.

"I see, you seem to treat them the same way." Vala replied, setting her hand on her round belly.

Sam was about to respond when the guys called out, "Dinner's ready!" which was followed by the food (which they could tell was slightly burnt, but didn't complain, as Teal'c was the one who was trying to cook the food) being set on the table in front of them.

Everyone sat down to eat. Vala pulled up her chair next to Daniel and leaned over to him and said, "I love you."

Everyone else in the group heard and looked up expectantly at Daniel, who didn't seem to notice. "I love you too."

And so our story draws to a close. They did, indeed, as Teal'c might put it, live happily ever after. They went on many adventures, risked and saved lives and knew they had the best family in all the galaxy. This is not to say they didn't have disputes like any other family, but they were held together by the dangers of the universe.

**The End.**

**A/N: That's the end to 'Another Galaxy'. Please give me one last and final review, I would greatly appreciate it. This is the one and only fanfiction that I have finished (other than 'Remembering Me' which I wrote with a friend and I do not count.) Thank you everone, and a special thanks to HAZMOT and Oldbirn who were very loyal reviewers. And thanks to everyone else I didn't mention, sorry if I didn't give you a shoutout! You are all awesome!  
**


End file.
